


trombenara fluff idk

by Teonya



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teonya/pseuds/Teonya
Summary: im tired
Relationships: Inara/Terminus (Paladins)
Kudos: 1





	trombenara fluff idk

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhhh yea so terminara enjoy. dont mind my unprofessionality im pan

It was a tiring morning for Stagalla. Today, there was way more goblins than yesterday, but good morale worked in their favor. Besides other inconveniences, it was a beautiful, sunny spring day. 

However, it still wasn't without anyone getting hurt. 

Terminus frowns and sits down into the fresh grass and holds his bruised wrist. His whole body is worn and hurting. "Termi.. Are you hurt?" Inara sat down next to him. "My whole body hurts.. I'm so tired." He yawned and put his head into his friend's lap, using her as a pillow. She caressed his cheek. "I know a good place where to rest. It's not too far away. Or are you too tired to go? I can try carrying your axe if you want to."

"N-no, it's too heavy for you.." "You don't know that!" Inara immediately got up and tried to lift it. She struggled for like a minute. She lifted it up and held it for a couple seconds. And then gave up, and collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. "How can you carry this, let alone swing this for so long...?" "I told you it's heavy. I didn't think you'd be able to pick it up, that's...you impressed me."

They laid there in silence for a while, until Inara started chuckling. "Huh, what's so funny?" Terminus glanced at her. "Umm.. Nothing, it's just.. You know. Whatever." Inara smiled and blushed a bit. She mumbled something to herself that Term couldn't understand. "What's all this about?" He gave her an adorably dumb look. "I'm just... Admiring how strong you are Termi, that's all." She tried to keep a straight face. 

Terminus got flustered. "Ah- um... Thank you. You're also strong though." He couldn't help but smile. "I'm feeling better.. By the way." Inara helped him got up. They took their stuff and went to the place Inara was talking about.

"We are here." They arrived at natural hot springs. Untouched by humans. "Me and Boltanas found this place a week ago, when we were on our exploration mission. It's soooo relaxing here. I'm sure you'll feel great and refreshed after a bath!" "Ohh... Thank you for showing me this place-" he was about to finish his sentence, but he got cut off when he saw Inara taking off her top from behind. "Wait.. You're also going to bathe?" "Yeah! I'm really tired too.. Does it bother you?" Term's cheeks turned yellow like dandelions "N-no, not at all..." He nervously toyed with his hands behind his back and silently stared at her. _"Woah.. She's SO pretty..."_

"What are you waiting for?" Inara said, already in the spring. Term blinked a couple times and realized he totally zoned off. "Oh- umm. Sorry I was just.. Thinking about stuff..." "What stuff?" "...none of your business." She pouted "What do you mean none of my business? Just come here already." "Okay..."

Both of the Stagalla were in the water, but you could tell Terminus was nervous by his face alone. "Are you... Ok?" "Well-" "Look, there's no reason to be shy. Relax. I'm with you and I got your back." Inara reassured him. "If you say so.." He sat down and closed his eyes.

Suddenly he felt a touch on his backside, and immediately got flustered. "I-Inara what are you doing?" Inara giggled. "I'm just giving you a massage, dummy. You'll feel better afterwards." "Ohh.. Thanks I guess." He let his guard down again, but his heart was racing. It felt strangely good being so close and alone. After 15 minutes or so, Inara was done and hugged him from behind. She was pretty tired too and rest her body on his. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the calmness of the moment and closeness.

''Hey look. There's butterfly on your nose.'' ''Huh?'' Terminus blinked and got a little startled, which in turn scared off the butterly. ''Oh, well. Not anymore.'' Inara shrugged. ''I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach instead..'' Term mumbled. ''Are you feeling better though?'' ''I feel much better.'' He stretched and went out of the water to dry up. ''Aw I'm happy to hear you are feeling good.'' Inara smiled. ''You fought hard today.'' ''Well, So did you. And it's thanks to you I feel great now.'' Term returned the smile. ''Give yourself some credit though.'' Inara insisted. ''No, you give yourself some credit!'' They playfully argued while putting their clothes back on.

The two of them were crossing a blooming meadow while slowly making their way to the Paladins' camp. ''Such a nice open field huh? Ideal for a run right?'' Inara gently nudged into Term with her elbow. ''S-sure is...'' Inara stopped and grinned at him. ''Catch me if you can!'' Term chuckled. They often chased eachother on open fields, to challange eachother and have a nice jog. It was a very familiar thing that never gets old. So he ran as fast as he could to catch up. ''Oh you're so slow.'' Inara teased. ''Nooo, you just had a headstart!'' Terminus got closer and when Inara was in his reach, he grabbed her hand firmly and pulled her close. ''Hah, I got you~'' But at that very moment, Inara tripped, resulting in both of them ending up on the ground, on top of eachother, burried in tall grass and flowers. ''oww..'' Inara whimpered and blinked, noticing Terminus is on top of her. They made very awkward eye contact, both of them blushing and not saying anything. 

''Um.. sorry.'' Term got off of her and helped her get up. ''It's nothing.. besides, it's me who tripped.'' They sat there together, in silence again. The sun was slowly setting. Until Inara hugged his arm and broke the silence in a very soft and serious tone. ''Terminus... I- I have to tell you something.'' He looked at her confused, why is she so serious out of sudden. ''I've been feeling.. different around you, compared to other people for a while now.. I don't know how to describe it but... It feels so good and it makes me so happy being with you. More than anything else. And... When we are separated I can't get you off of my mind..'' She covered her face in embarassement. ''I'm sorry I'm rambling, I just couldn't keep it in anymore!'' She sobbed and she was never so flustered like this before. Term was dumbstruck and was thinking of what to say. All he knew was that he had similar feelings. He softly pulled her close and embraced her.

''Shhh.. now, now. Stop sobbing...'' He paused, thinking of what to say next. His heart started racing again. ''Inara..'' his voice almost cracked, from the nervousness and pressure. ''I.. also feel different around you.'' He looked down, took a deep breath in and out and continued. ''You mean a lot to me too. I often catch myself thinking about you and.. I can't imagine a world without you.'' ''Really...?'' ''Really.. I like you so much Inara.'' He gently took her hands and smiled like a dumbass, and slightly leaned in to touch foreheads. Inara let out a few tears of happiness and smiled back.. their faces were so close. She put her hand on his cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. They closed their eyes. Never before have they kissed on lips.. only friendly pecks on cheeks was how far they went before this. But it felt amazing. Inara wrapped her arm's around Term's neck and he wrapped his around her waist. When their lips finally separated, they stared at eachother, blushing. And then laughed it off. ''It's getting a little late.'' Terminus said softly and got up. ''We have to go back, they are probably worried about us by now.'' ''You're right..'' Inara nodded and got up as well. The sun is about to disappear behind the horizon.

Without saying anything, they joined their hands together, and happilly got going to where they should be.

When the moon rose, Terminus laid spot, under the oak tree, on soft moss. A while passed and he felt someone beside him, and looked who it is. ''Ohh, hey... Sorry, I thought you were asleep already.'' Inara whispered and chuckled as quiet as she could. ''Oh, it's you..'' He pulled his lover a little closer and softly stroked her hair. ''Good night~'' Inara snuggled up to him and soon enough they fell asleep. Together.


End file.
